User blog:DatAsymptote/Regarding Novel and Children Books OCs
Novel OCs operate on a case-by-case basis, and there are some general formula we have in regards to what’s allowed. Generally, people have approached the topic of Novel OCs in regards to children’s novels and fantasy novels. Mostly, this guide will focus on these sorts of novels, but we will also make reference to non-fantasy novels. Science-fiction and dystopian novels are strictly not allowed. ' Whether or not a novel OC is suited for the Wikia is a thought that should not be taken lightly. If there are any other questions regarding novel OCs, please pose them on this blog post. 'Repeatability A large part of fairytales and Ever After High is that these stories have to be repeated. 'No fairytale adaptions' Self-explanatory. Stories purposely written as fairytale adaptions are forbidden, not simply in the realm of Disney and Barbie movies, but also in regards to novels. A prominent example would be the ban of Ella Enchanted, as it is based off Cinderella. 'Original Stories Are Not Allowed' Self-explanatory. Stories of your own creation are not permitted. This is not the point of making an Ever After High OC. 'Stories set in the real world' Do note that some novels’ perception of the “real world” is different to our current idea. People have believed in the existence of fairies and witches in the past (and some still do!), so stories with them may have been realistic to a past reader. ''Non-fantasy stories must have some folklore element'' If not, the stories do not capture the Ever After High spirit so their worth as suitable stories seem dubious. ''No stories set in a specific time period'' This is to account for the repeatability of the EAH world, and the timeless quality of fairytales. For example, you would not be able to use Mark Twain’s Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn as both stories must take place in Pre-Civil War America. 'Stories regarding fantasy worlds' ''No stories involving major changes to the fantasy world'' Fairytales were intended to be small excerpts of life, and aren’t meant to have huge affects on the world outside the fairytale. Furthermore, major changes to the world would undermine the repeatability of fairytales. For example, in the course of the series, Narnia gets destroyed and rebuilt, and the story also spans generations. ''No stories involving complex backstories and histories for most characters and settings. i.e., Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter. This undermines the simplicity and flexibility of fairytales. Once again, these stories span generations and result in major changes to the world. Other concerns: “But I already made the OC! And worked so hard on it!”'' No one’s saying you can’t make an Ever After High OC that’s from a novel that doesn’t agree with our guidelines. We simply ask that they are not put on this Wikia. ''“Is it possible to find loopholes in these guidances and make a child for a novel?”'' Technically yes. Say, you want to make an OC from a novel, but this novel doesn’t suit the guidelines? Then take the most important themes from the novel, and look for a fairytale you could apply the themes to. Remember, you can always reference from any source, it’s just that we don’t accept legacies from any source. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs